


convenience

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, James is oblivious and Teddy wants him, M/M, Mutual Pining, Next-Gen, Trans Character, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: “Teddy,” James says softly, heart in his throat. Teddy squeezes his thigh absentmindedly, and James is wet. Teddy doesn’t look away from the screen, and James tries again. “Teddy.”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	convenience

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I regret not making this more than it is, but, too late

“Teddy,” James says softly, heart in his throat. Teddy squeezes his thigh absentmindedly, and James is _wet_. Teddy doesn’t look away from the screen, and James tries again. “Teddy.”

Teddy blinks, finally abandoning— whatever. James wasn’t listening very well when Teddy was explaining the movie to him, too busy tracing the pink of his lower lip, the chipped black polish on his fingernails flashing as he gestured. “James?”

James panics, a little, and Teddy’s hand on his thigh is _warm_. But it’s now or never, and James has been sexually frustrated for _ages_ , and sure, asking your best mate for sex might be a bad idea when you’ve been in love with him since you were a kid, but James wasn’t exactly known for making the soundest decisions. “Um—“

Likely seeing something in his face, Teddy frowns, releasing James’s thigh to grip his hip, his other hand curling around James’s wrist. He tugs James easily into his lap, like it’s nothing, like this is a normal position for two best friends to talk in. “You know whatever it is, you can tell me anything?”

Fighting the urge to worm out of his grip, or worse, grind _down_ , James nods. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely, near paralyzed. Summoning— Gryffindor bravery, or whatever the fuck, he forces the words out. “It’s just, um— have you ever, like... had sex with a friend?”

Heart racing, James watches Teddy’s expression shift, from shocked to confused to something— darker, contemplative. A deeper green streaks his hair, but Teddy doesn’t seem to notice it, because it isn’t going away. When he speaks, his voice is low, tone unreadable. “I haven’t,” Teddy says, fingers tightening almost imperceptibly around James’s wrist, and James swallows a gasp. “It hasn’t really come up. Have you?”

A little mortified, James shakes his head. “ _No_ , just um—“ he chokes out, rapidly losing his nerve. “Never mind, I was just thinking, like— there’s this muggle movie, yeah? And they—“

“James,” Teddy says softly, smoothly, releasing James’s wrist to curl his other hand around James’s hip, pressing his thumb into the bone. James’s lie dies in his throat. “You hate muggle movies.”

James swallows hard. “That doesn’t mean I haven’t seen any.”

“Yes, it does,” Teddy tells him, amused. His hands shift upward, toying at the skin just underneath the hem of James’s shirt, and James is embarrassed at the way the muscles jump in his stomach. “You‘ve never done anything you don’t wanna do, sweetheart, and I’ve—“ He pauses, redirects. “Last time I checked, Jamie, you would’ve rather died than sit here and proposition me for meaningless sex.”

James doesn’t even think to lie this time, knows Teddy would see right through it. He deflates, something sinking in his chest— _meaningless,_ Teddy had said. “You’re right,” James says, voice hollow, and the burning arousal in his stomach is quickly souring to shame. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“James,” Teddy says, and whatever note Teddy’s voice takes on is playing tricks on his brain, making him wetter, and James needs to _leave_. “Sweetheart—“

He tightens his hold, shifts so that James is pressed directly over his dick, fuck, and that’s really _something_ , isn’t it, thick and hard between Teddy’s legs and— 

_Oh._ “You’re hard,” James squeaks, and Teddy laughs. James’s face burns. Teddy leans in close, nose brushing against James’s, and for one heart-stopping moment James thinks he’ll kiss him.   
  
“Thanks for noticing,” Teddy says, lips barely grazing his, and James forgets to breathe. He pulls back, and suddenly James has no idea what to do with his hands. “As I was saying,” Teddy continues, hiking James’s shirt partway up his torso. His touch feels white-hot, and the muscles in James’s stomach jerk once again. “You’d never proposition me for _meaningless_ sex, which makes me think that—“ Teddy swallows, and James hangs onto every word, every movement. “That maybe you have something you need to tell me.”

”Um,” James says weakly, distractedly. He shifts in Teddy’s lap, which makes Teddy hiss, and heat races up James’s spine. “I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen?” he tries, and Teddy groans almost helplessly, pushing James sideways off of him before covering James’s body with his own. 

“God, I can’t—“ Teddy’s lips press to James’s jaw, his cheekbone, shuddering breaths spilling over the side of his face. “You’ve been getting off so much, fuck, I wasn’t gonna bring it up, baby, but if you’re—“

“ _Teddy,”_ James gasps, pitiful, and Teddy is already fumbling with his joggers, his boxers, slipping them down, sticky and wet. 

“I’m in love with you,” Teddy says firmly, sliding down James’s torso to settle between his thighs. James’s hips twitch helplessly up towards Teddy’s mouth and he buries his face in his hands, too overwhelmed to speak, to even look. “We can talk later,” Teddy promises, and meets James halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :)


End file.
